To be part of the domino
by HeroineWannabe
Summary: The royalties of social status, yep i rather not mess with them, analyze them maybe, get involve big nope! but it's look like life decide to put some jokes on me when Oikawa Tooru "The King" smack my face with volleyball. OC/Self-Insert. Pairing undecided. Eventual romance


**Haikyuu! belong to Haruichi Furudate**

Enjoy!

.

.

.

There is a thing or should I say a skill that you (or probably just me) can gain by transferring school for like 9 times, or to precise almost goddamn twice a year! Ever since grade school I always transferring, the blames goes to my father and his place-bouncing jobs, and also my mother with the motto "Family have to stick together no matter what" considering they like the supreme power of the house who could make me taste slow death by not feeding me, so yeah I couldn't complain much.

But just like I said before thanks to that I somehow gain super (or probably not) ability regarding observing my surrounding ( I refuse this to be called stalking!) and to be honest I enjoy it (again I am not a stalker!), watching and observing things can be so 'magical' sometime, how little things affect the other just like domino, or how you can notice a person personality and things they are hiding just by listening to conversation they have with their suppose to be called 'friends'.

* * *

The first time I heard his name is from the mouth of my suppose to be called classmate, a bunch of girls whose face far too cute to be called natural beauty, one of them who is the most cutest with permed brown hair said or much declared,

"Oikawa Tooru of 1-B, I call dibs everyone" closing such bold sentences with cute little giggle, this girl definitely trying to claim the spot of queen here. I heard other girls shirk and gap at her, pretty much already know who is this suppose 'Oikawa Tooru of 1-B", I couldn't care less and lose interest to interact with them, therefore tune out their whole conversation.

.

.

The second time is at the afternoon when I came back after extra studying in the library for the upcoming test and passed the gym

"KYAA OIKAWA-KUNNN"

"GO GO OIKAWA-KUNNN"

"YOU CAN DO IT OIKAWA-KUN!"

at the first yell I thought there was corpse or someone dying considering their high volume, but then I realized this is the phenomena called 'fangirl', I continued my walk.

* * *

This school are having what I called "The kingdom" atmosphere, people here judged the other by their physical trait, for girls if you are pretty or cute you definitely become the queen and the same as boy, if to put this way of course it sound unfair and such but let just face it that is how most of the time the world work, to be honest this is not so bad because there is another title of school which is "The jungle" where as the people there not only judged person by the outer persona, but also bully the weakest of the food chain or should I say the social chain, in this school they just leave them alone pretending they are air and not exist, and that itself is a bless.

Knowing who is the queens and kings of the school is the first thing you have to do, in this case which I already know. From my observing there are like 3 queens each came from different classes and one of them is in my class, the girl who called dibs on "Oikawa-kun of 1-B" name Nikimura Harumi which can be translated as "Beauty of the spring" who just like I had mention a very cute girl, and the other come from 1-B and 1-D, but considering Harumi 'personality' and the fact that she is from class 1-A (class full of smart people) it can be said that 'right now' she is the strongest of the Queen. And one of the kings is "Oikawa Tooru of 1-B" the boy of course with the ability to form a fangroup within 3 months without a doubt have the title 'the strongest kings', the other came from class 1-C and 1-A.

Queens are different from kings, where as kings just leave each other alone, queens have more possibility of head but and thus create rivalry which sometime resulted in being enemies, most of the problem are of course because of boys or should I say "the Kings" and thus that is very very important to know who is kings and queens therefore you can make decision regarding what you wish to witness or experience. Since I probably only going to last 1 year here I just want to stay low and out of spotlight so the best course of action is to stay out of the of way of the royalties. Such simple and easy plan nothing could go wrong.

* * *

That night is the first sign of the change I will have in my social life.

Still holding the chopstick that is now stopped few inch from my mouth, I look at my parents wide-eyes, shocked written all over my face

"Yes honey, your father already quit his job, and now he is searching for other job, job that let him permanently stay here. We know that we trouble you by keeping hoping from one place to other so that is why we took this decision" finally I put down my chopstick and eyeing my parent more searching for any sign of lying –thought I know I wont find it because my parents never lie for this kind of things-

"But are you sure that is the best course of action, I mean how can you sure Dad will found a suitable job?" Dad previous job indeed involving hoping to one place to another but the pay is huge! Or at least enough for us to taste little luxuries of our own, and I honestly enjoy those little luxuries and not going to giving it down anytime soon.

"You don't have to worry about that" This time my Dad took the talking and looked me in the eyes "I have friend who recommended me at the company here, and he said the boss delight to hear about me, all I have to do is be good at interview and everything going to go well"

"as I said are you sure it is a 'suitable job'?" holding the eye contact with my father I put suppress along the word that my most concern

"Yes, it is a suitable job, the position that being offered is not a really high one but not low either, but I have confidence that I can get promotion fast" I didn't say anything after this still holding eye contact with my father searching hint of insecurities, doubt, uncertainty and nothing I found nothing. Finally broke the eye contact I pick up my chopstick again

"Okay then, good I guess" and thus the dinner continues with mundane chattering.

.

.

The second sign is happening at lunch break

Already spending half of year in this school, I have my own group of friend. They are what I would called "the merchant" a bunch of people that not really the bottom of the chain but also far from top. We are know currently eating our lunch under a tree in the field where the volleyball match between 1-B and 1-C held, probably the main reason they and many other choose to eat here.

"Woah, look Oikawa-kun really cool huh?!"

"Well yeah but look at Aki-kun, he's sparkling in his own way!"

Yup, definitely the main reason. Oikawa the king from 1-B and Aki the king from 1-C both having friendly volley ball match and sure a sight that girls in this school don't want to miss including my little merchant friends here.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Harumi and her friends –which I called the noble or the princess- watching the match (or probably just Oikawa and Aki) intensely. To be honest between the royalties here, Harumi is the most I familiar with or the most that I have data of considering I have more time to observe her that we are in the same class and she kinda really interest me. Her personality is far from what the boys claim her "Cute and submissive and sometimes childish" or from the girls claim her "cute, feminine, and friendly" this girl is indeed cute on the outside but her personality is hella cunning one, and far from submissive, on the first day of school she already claims her spot as the alpha of the pack and to support that, she even took 'dibs' on the strongest Kings and dare anyone to say the otherwise.

The most I find hard to figure out is Oikawa Tooru of 1-B, despite that 1-A and 1-B basically neighbor I can seem go grasp his true character yet. Staring at the boy that in front me I took glance of every movement and facial expression he's made. As far as I know that this boy is a really social butterfly and flamboyant considering he keep sugaring his fangirl, and also suspected to have some sort of masochism because he enjoys getting beat up by his best friend, though that also suspected as some sort of "cover" of him. Oikawa, how can I say this, like to change and confuse you, sometime he acts like a goof, sometime charming, but sometimes too he felt cunning and calculating, there just a thing about him that keep bugging me, which one is the mask which one is the slip, which one he is decide for you to see which one he let it out without knowing, or there are no at all and all of them were mask, but that is impossible, because we are far to young to be and far to carefree to be able to gain such ability. And volleyball, especially volleyball, when he played volleyball he felt how can I say this, alluring, forcing the surrounding and people to look at him to notice him. When he smashed the ball so loud that even us from here can hear the sound of his hand hitting the ball, and with that smirk planting in his face, something click in my mind

.

.

and at the same time I saw flash of yellow and blue, before I felt pang of pain erupting my face. I heard people yelling surround me and the last thing I saw is darkness and I think I pass out.

Oikawa Tooru of 1-B his first sin is Pride. Too much Pride. That _damn bastard._

* * *

 _Author note: This is my first fan fiction in Haikyuu! this fan fiction is inspired by manga Koi dano Ai dano._

 _many thanks to tarandayo who willing to become my beta XD_

 _Hmm soo i hope you enjoy the first chapter, please_ _ **review** and tell me what you guys think. You are welcome to be blunt and rude (just do it within line eh) and the grammar police too XD_

 _So have good day guys!_


End file.
